Un mal pour un bien
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: /Concours\ À la Galley-la Compagnie, les accrochages avec les pirates ne sont pas rares, ils sont même très fréquents ! Kaku en fera les frais. Parce que le loup se cache parmi les brebis. / Twoshot, warning : lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda, seul ce que j'en fais l'est !

**Rating :** T

**Genre**** :** Général, Humour, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Mesdames - et messieurs, sait-on jamais ? - bonjour, bonsoir !

Me voici avec un two-shot sur le pairing LuccixKaku, dans le cadre du concours lancé par Nathdawn, grande prêtresse de ce fandom !

_ Les petites modalités du concours, pour rappel :_

***** une fic en un ou plusieurs chapitres, peu importe le nombre de mots.

* Sur du_ One Piece_, peu importe les personnages mais pas de héros OC ou de Mary-Sue!

* Pairing de son choix, à la limite de l'acceptable.

* Rating indifférent

* La phrase « je t'aime » ne doit y apparaître en aucune façon!

* Mots imposés (en gras dans le texte) : blessure, douleur, bateau, sang, fièvre.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire en paix !

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Dans la grande ville de Water Seven, les accrochages avec des pirates grippe-sous ne sont pas rares à la Galley-la Compagnie, société de construction navale dont la réputation n'est plus à prouver. Si cette compagnie a pu faire face aux nombreux pirates jusqu'à maintenant, c'est grâce à la force de ses ingénieurs, véritables combattants hors pair. Les demandes venant du monde entier, le chantier est divisé en plusieurs docks, le principal et le plus réputé étant le dock n°1.

Dans la chaleur de fin d'après-midi, les charpentiers s'activaient sur la construction d'un bateau de guerre, commande importante du gouvernement. Pendu à l'une des poutres de la coque, Kaku vérifiait les armatures de cordes, tirant quelques fois dessus, avant de passer à une autre poutre. Sa tâche finie, il sauta prestement de son perchoir et atterrit sur le sol avec agilité. Il fut accosté par Paulie, un cigare aux lèvres pour ne pas changer.

« Oï, Kaku, il nous manque des panneaux de bois, l'apostropha le fumeur, les mains pleines de cordes. J'ai envoyé Michel en chercher à la réserve tout à l'heure mais il est toujours pas revenu. Tu veux bien aller bien voir ce qu'il fabrique ?

- Aucun problème, assura l'ingénieur.

- J'y serais bien allé moi-même mais je suis pas mal occupé avec cette histoire de cuirasser. »

Sur cette brève entrevue, le jeune roux quitta son interlocuteur, mettant le cap vers le fond du chantier, en direction de l'entrepôt. Il croisa Lucci sur le chemin qu'il salua d'un bref signe de tête. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'ils étaient ici, et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé sur Pluton. Quand ils avaient débarqué à Water Seven, ils s'étaient d'emblée présentés pour le poste de charpentier, se rapprochant ainsi d'Iceberg, maire de la ville et éminent entrepreneur.

Des éclats de voix le sortirent soudainement de ses pensées. Sur sa droite, il aperçut un des gréeurs de la compagnie qui faisait des grands gestes en direction d'un groupe de pirates, à n'en pas douter vu leur dégaine. Il reconnut Michel, qui parlait avec animation, le front barré d'un pli d'irritation. Les sourcils froncés, Kaku se posta rapidement près de son collègue, qui afficha un sourire en l'apercevant.

« Un problème, Messieurs ? s'enquit-il poliment, les poings sur les hanches.

Les pirates considérèrent le nouveau venu avec méfiance, le jaugeant de la tête au pied. Constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un gamin, ils s'effacèrent pour laisser place à leur capitaine, un grand type taillé comme une armoire à glace. Trois cicatrices parallèles lui barraient la joue droite, des dreadlocks s'échappaient de son bandana et une barbe de deux jours lui mangeait le menton. Il nota, avec curiosité, la présence de bracelets réfléchissants sur ses avant-bras. Kaku soupira, il pressentait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes avec celui-là.

- Ouais, c'est votre prix, cracha le capitaine. C'est beaucoup trop élevé pour les réparations effectuées sur notre **bateau**.

- Je vous ai déjà dit et répété que l'expertise est tout à fait juste, riposta Michel, excédé.

- Ça, c'est toi qui l'dis, ouvrier ! »

Sentant la conversation tourner au vinaigre, Kaku enjoignit à son voisin de se taire d'un mouvement tête. Les pirates de ce genre ne sont pas réputés pour être patient. Pendant que le chef renégat s'égosillait tout seul, il demanda quelques précisions.

« Qui a fait l'expertise ? murmura-t-il en regardant son collègue du coin de l'œil.

- Lucci

Voilà qui change tout… Si c'est lui qui a effectué l'expertise, il n'y aucune erreur possible. Lucci ne s'est jamais trompé, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Donc, impossible pour ces pirates d'espérer faire descendre le prix. Cette information prise en compte, il ordonna à Michel de rapporter le bois que Paulie lui avait quémandé.

- Tu es sûr ? hésita l'ouvrier.

- File, je te dis ! Je m'en occupe, assura-t-il, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. »

Le concerné hésita encore un instant, puis partit sous une deuxième injonction du contremaître. Bon, retournons à nos moutons. Kaku croisa les bras et se concentra sur les malfrats.

« Navré, mais c'est un de nos plus éminents charpentiers qui s'est occupé de votre bateau. Donc, il n'y aucune erreur. Si vous ne pouvez pas payer, je ne peux rien pour vous. Voyez ça avec Iceberg-san.

Mettant fin à la conversation, il s'en retourna sans plus de cérémonie et laissa les pirates en plan. Après quelques pas, un tintement métallique lui parvint, et prit d'une inspiration, il s'écarta brusquement sur le côté. Tournant la tête, il vit une lame épaisse passer à quelques centimètres de son foie. C'était moins une !

- Ne me tourne pas le dos ! s'insurgea le bandit, les traits tirés par la colère. Notre conversation n'est pas terminée ! »

Toute activité avait cessé autour des deux protagonistes, le silence régnait. Les employés brandissaient leurs outils avec hostilité, prêts à intervenir au moindre signe du cadet. Concentré, Kaku restait parfaitement immobile, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, dans l'attente d'une offensive. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le visage du capitaine. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il disparut du champ de vision du jeune ingénieur, surprenant celui-ci. Interdit, il fit un tour sur lui-même. Il cherchait son adversaire des yeux quand il capta un sifflement aigu. Au-dessus !

Il eut juste le temps de se jeter à plat ventre avant qu'un objet non-identifié ne l'embroche. Se retournant sur le dos, il se redressa sur ses coudes et observa, avec stupéfaction, la lame enfoncée dans le sol jusqu'à la garde. Et toujours pas de traces de son assaillant…

« Kaku ! Derrière toi ! »

Il leva la tête précipitamment et croisa le regard du capitaine, qui souriait froidement. Le jeune homme pesta, se hâtant de se relever. Pas assez vite cependant. À demi-debout, il se prit de plein fouet un coup de pied latéral dans les côtes. Il vola dans le décor sous la force de l'impact, quelques ouvriers s'écartant brusquement à son passage, et s'écrasa contre la truelle du chantier dans un _clang _sonore.

Kaku resta immobile un instant, puis se redressa en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Toute amabilité avait déserté ses prunelles chocolat, remplacée par une lueur dangereusement assassine. Les charpentiers frémirent, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état. Le gréeur se releva en s'époussetant puis récupéra sa casquette tombée durant le choc. Avec lenteur, il sortit les outils pendus à sa hanche et les pointa vers son adversaire, en guise de mise en garde.

« Assez joué »

Il s'élança vers son opposant et porta un coup d'estoc à la poitrine. Le malfrat para de justesse, et répliqua par un coup latéral. L'affrontement fut bientôt une suite de crissements sonores et d'étincelles. Kaku ne mit pas longtemps à prendre l'avantage. Il avait simplement été confus au début, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il dominait complètement son adversaire. Acculé, sentant la défaite venir, le renégat eut un geste aussi fourbe que vicieux.

Il orienta ses bracelets réfléchissants en direction du visage de l'ingénieur et frappa ses yeux d'un rai de lumière. Sous cette brusque agression rétinienne, Kaku détourna la tête, se protégeant d'un bras. Il fut trop tard. Une seconde suffit. Une violente douleur se propagea dans son torse, lui coupant le souffle. Lâchant ses outils, Il s'écroula à terre dans un cri de **douleur**, ses mains crispées sur ses côtes, sous les yeux choqués de ses collègues.

« KAKU !

- LÂCHE ! beugla Tileston, hors de lui. Je vais vous faire tâter de ma masse ! »

Le chantier se transforma en champ de bataille. Les charpentiers se battaient avec férocité. Tileston frappait tout à sa portée, écrasant sa masse sur le crâne des pirates, hurlant à tout va. Alerté par les bruits de bataille, d'autres gréeurs firent leur entrée, accompagnés de Lulu, l'un des cinq contremaîtres du dock. Tout ne fut plus que coups et cris. Chargeeeeeez !, distinguait-on parmi cette cacophonie. Devant la supériorité numérique de leurs opposants, les bandits laissèrent tomber et prirent la fuite, leurs assaillants à leur trousse.

**.x.**

La tempête passée, les ouvriers se précipitèrent auprès de leur contremaître, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la querelle. Les mains crispées sur ses côtes, la respiration sifflante, sa veste recouverte de **sang**, Kaku plissait les yeux en une grimace de douleur, tentant d'endiguer le mal qui lui submergeait le thorax. Paulie arriva peu de temps après, Michel sur ses pas.

« Écartez-vous, bande d'idiots ! Laissez-lui de l'air, nom d'un chien ! beugla le fumeur, les sourcils plus froncés que d'ordinaire.

Fendant la foule, Iceberg arriva, accompagné de sa secrétaire. Il avait tout vu depuis sa fenêtre et s'était dépêché d'arriver sur les lieux. Avisant l'état de Kaku, il entreprit de l'emmener à l'infirmerie sans délai lorsque Lucci s'interposa courtoisement.

- Laissez, je m'en occupe, roucoula Hattori, tandis que son maître s'accroupissait près du jeune homme, un air grave peint sur le visage.

- Je t'accompagne. »

Paulie... À cette affirmation, Lucci planta ses iris dans les pupilles déterminées de son vis-à-vis durant un instant, semblant le jauger du regard. Ils hochèrent la tête de concert, sans un mot, comme une entente tacite. Ils se postèrent chacun d'un côté et attrapèrent les bras du blessé avant de les passer chacun autour de leurs épaules. Ils soulevèrent le gréeur, qui émit une légère plainte, la nouvelle position tirant atrocement sur la plaie. Sa respiration passa de sifflante à erratique en quelques secondes, alarmant les deux porteurs. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les locaux de la Galley-la en pressant le pas, sous les yeux inquiets des charpentiers, laissant à Tileston le soin de jouer à « tape la taupe » avec les pirates.

Dans les couloirs, Kaku s'efforçait de réprimer ses gémissements, chaque pas se répercutant sur sa **blessure**. Le chemin vers l'infirmerie ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner et sa profonde entaille aux côtes l'élançait cruellement. Il remercia silencieusement ses accompagnateurs, ses jambes seules n'auraient jamais pu le porter jusque-là.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il reconnut le local créé spécialement pour les employés accidentés. Devant le seuil de la porte, Lucci congédia l'ingénieur aux cordes, affirmant pouvoir prendre la relève. Le concerné opina brièvement de la tête, spécifiant en s'éloignant qu'il serait sur le chantier 3 s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Kaku regarda Paulie s'éloigner avec une pointe de nervosité. Il aurait supplié son collègue de rester s'il n'avait pas eu autant de fierté. Avisant l'expression fermée de son chef, c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, regardant une dernière fois en arrière, en direction du fumeur de cigares.

Dès que l'invalide fut installé sur la table d'auscultation située contre le mur du fond, l'homme-félin se détourna et fouilla les armoires à la recherche de ce dont il avait besoin pour remettre l'estropié sur pied. Tout à sa tâche, il entendait régulièrement des plaintes en provenance de son patient, même si ce dernier s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraitre. Peine perdue : Lucci avait non seulement l'ouïe fine mais, en plus, sa respiration chaotique le trahissait aussi clairement qu'un feu en pleine nuit.

Le nécessaire réunit, le propriétaire du pigeon se planta devant Kaku, une lueur de reproche dans le regard, et déposa compresse, désinfectant, chapeau à côté du jeune roux. Sur l'épaule de son maître, Hattori roucoulait doucement, comme pour apaiser la tension ambiante.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé le tekkai ?

- Tu nous as dit de rester discret, se justifia le cadet devant le regard inquisiteur.

- C'est vrai…Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais te laisser faire sans réagir, contra le charpentier par l'intermédiaire de son oiseau. Surtout face à de misérables pirates.

L'aîné afficha un rictus dédaigneux lorsqu'Hattori prononça le dernier mot. Face à ces remontrances, le contremaître ne pipa mot, se contentant d'hocher la tête, penaud.

« Enlève ton haut, il faut que je te soigne avant que la plaie ne s'infecte. »

Kaku ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta sans rechigner. Si la veste ne posa aucun problème, le t-shirt, en revanche, fut une autre paire de manches. Il gémit de douleur lorsqu'il passa le vêtement par-dessus ses épaules, le tissu imbibé de sang ayant accroché sa blessure au passage. Ceci fait, il jeta le tout au sol sans attendre. Ses vêtements étaient fichus…

Lucci se retourna vers lui, un linge humide à la main, et avisant l'estafilade, s'attela à la tâche. Au moment de commencer, prit d'une hésitation, il se pencha vivement vers le jeune homme, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule gauche. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait…

Face à cette proximité aussi soudaine qu'impromptue, Kaku cessa tout mouvement et se crispa inconsciemment. Ils étaient tellement proches que cela le troublait. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou, sa chaleur à travers son débardeur blanc, leur torse se toucher au fil de leur respiration et ses cheveux bouclés lui chatouiller la joue par intermittence. Il pouvait presque entendre le battement calme et régulier de son cœur. Ses joues prirent une belle teinte rosée, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle contiguïté.

« Je vais commencer par derrière, annonça-t-il, en se redressant. Baisse-toi. »

Kaku faillit s'étrangler à l'entente de ces mots. Se rendait-il seulement compte du double sens de sa phrase ?! En temps normal, il n'y aurait pas prêté attention, mais voilà, sa proximité récente n'avait absolument pas arrangé les choses.

Ne remarquant pas la confusion de son collègue, Lucci lança un bref regard à Hattori, qui s'envola en un battement d'aile, se perchant au sommet d'une des nombreuses armoires. Il s'éloigna un instant, avant de rapporter une bassine d'eau chaude ainsi qu'un seau qu'il disposa près de la table. Ceci fait, il se pencha pour la seconde fois par-dessus l'épaule de son patient, se positionnant entre ses jambes pour plus de facilité, et enserra le corps mince de ses bras afin d'atteindre le sang qui avait coulé dans le dos.

De son côté, Kaku n'en menait pas large. Sous cette étreinte implicite, ses joues se colorèrent prestement et sa respiration, qu'il s'était efforcé de calmer, avait repris une cadence anarchique à la seconde où l'ingénieur avait commencé à frictionner son dos, passant, sans le vouloir, sur ses points sensibles.

Inconscient du trouble grandissant de son homologue, Lucci se pencha un peu plus, frôlant de ses jambes une zone bien plus érogène du cadet, qui se raidit instantanément. Ajouté à cela le tissu cotonneux qui lui frottait le creux des reins et vous obteniez un mélange explosif de désir et de passion, qui se répercutait directement dans son bas-ventre. Il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. Pour quoi il passerait, après ? Il agrippa le drap sous lui, et le serra de toutes ses forces, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

_Calme-toi, respire à fond._

… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il bouillonnait intérieurement, des vagues de plaisir ne cessaient de déferler dans son corps tremblant, ravageant le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait du mal à respirer calmement et il était certain que ses joues rivalisaient avec ses cheveux. Sa lucidité ayant fichu le camp, il sentait ses barrières mentales céder peu à peu et ses lèvres se délier. Il était tellement loin qu'il ne sentait même plus l'élancement de sa profonde entaille.

Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête, il va devenir fou ! Et Lucci qui ne cesse de frôler son bas-ventre ! Un vrai supplice !

Lorsqu'enfin son aîné se redressa, cessant ses frictions gênantes, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, non seulement le charpentier ne s'écartait pas, mais qu'en plus il s'attelait maintenant à la partie avant, pour son plus grand désarroi ! Il en aurait presque gémit de désespoir, pour le coup !

Alors que le gréeur passait l'essuie au niveau de la courbe du cou, il s'arrêta subitement, jetant un œil à Kaku pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé son travail. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, le regard trouble, le corps parcourus de spasmes… Il fronça les sourcils devant son état. Abandonnant sa serviette dans la bassine, il se dirigea vers les armoires, cherchant quelque chose que lui seul savait. Profitant que Lucci avait le dos tourné, l'ingénieur observa le dos musclé de son tortionnaire, ses épaules larges, ses hanches… Son regard descendant toujours plus bas, il s'horrifia lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la taille de son problème personnel. Arg ! Couché ! À la niche !

Il croisa précipitamment ses mains devant la zone à risque, espérant de tout cœur que son soigneur ne se rendrait compte de rien. Lucci revint auprès du blessé, quelques minutes plus tard, et lui tendit deux petits comprimés bleus, accompagnés d'un verre d'eau. Pour la douleur, avait-il expliqué devant l'air perdu du Kaku.

« Et la **fièvre**, ajouta-il en désignant ses rougeurs du menton. Prends-les maintenant. »

Il attendit que son vis-à-vis ait tout avalé avant de se concentrer sur son boulot. Avisant le linge imbibé, il le jeta dans le seau sans plus de cérémonie, et s'empara d'un tissu neuf, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté. Et voilà, c'est repartit ! Il ne va pouvoir tenir très longtemps à ce rythme, son endurance étant déjà mise à rude épreuve. Kaku ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de ses vagues de chaleur.

… Mauvaise idée. Privé de sa vue, ses sens déjà émoustillés par le traitement précédent, furent exacerbés au plus haut point. Il ressentait absolument tout… en dix fois pire ! Si bien qu'il lâcha un gémissement sans s'en rendre compte

« Les comprimés ne vont pas tarder à faire effet, entendit-il roucouler. Patiente encore un peu. »

Sur ces mots, le médecin temporaire reprit ses frictions avec plus de vigueur encore, s'attaquant au sang présent sur les pectoraux en de petits mouvements circulaires, titillant involontairement les petits boutons de chairs. Le cadet était certain qu'il le faisait exprès. Impossible que Lucci n'ait rien vu ! Et pourtant, celui-ci restait tout à fait neutre.

Kaku se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues, il sentait ses tétons pointer à vue d'œil. Le contact provoquait en lui une foule de sensations inconnues, lui envoyant des milliers de papillons dans le ventre. Le souffle erratique, ses rougeurs s'étalèrent sur tout le visage, son problème situé plus bas étant de plus en plus difficile à dissimuler. Il se sentait durcir de seconde en seconde, son pantalon le serrait douloureusement. Il en était au stade où le moindre frôlement provoquait de multiples stimuli, zébrant sa peau de frissons impossible à endiguer. N'y tenant plus, il agrippa le bras de son homologue, qui nettoyait maintenant sa hanche gauche, et détourna le regard lorsque celui-ci reporta son attention sur lui.

« Lucci..., implora –t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, assura la voix fluette de Hattori.

L'aîné s'écarta légèrement, se débarrassa du linge sale et attrapa un morceau de coton à l'aide de pincettes, qu'il imbiba d'alcool pur. Le seul désinfectant disponible, avait-il spécifié devant la tête de Kaku. Reprenant sa position, un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

- Kaku

Le susnommé bougea légèrement la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il avait toute son attention. Il n'était pas sûr que ses cordes vocales puissent assumer leurs fonctions sans le trahir davantage.

- Si tu ne lèves pas les bras, je ne vais pas pouvoir désinfecter la plaie. »

Le charpentier au nez carré se tendit à cette remarque. Comme il tardait à obéir, Lucci posa sa main libre sur son genou, sans piper mot, et agita les pincettes devant son nez, en signe d'impatience. Le jeune roux sursauta à ce contact. Ce simple touché avait enflammé son genou, le feu se propageant à travers sa cuisse comme une trainée de poudre, léchant ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment un simple contact avait-il pu produire un tel effet ?

La chaleur que dégageait cette main était insupportable pour ses nerfs à fleur de peau et là, il n'avait qu'une envie : la bazarder vite fait ! Mais il se retint devant le regard inquisiteur du contremaître et fini par lever les bras avec raideur, déviant le regard avec embarras. Lucci s'attela à sa besogne, sans rien dire, ce qui angoissa bien plus son collègue. Il ne _peut pas_ ne pas l'avoir remarqué !

Dans un silence pesant, l'ingénieur appliqua la solution sur les tissus malmenés. Il entendit Kaku retenir précipitamment sa respiration au contact du coton. Bon dieu, ça fait un mal de chien ! Lorsque le gréeur lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait trouvé que de l'alcool pour désinfecter sa blessure, il était resté sceptique. Mais, maintenant, il en était certain ! Le brun l'avait fait exprès, il le voyait à son sourire en coin. Charogne !

Malgré la souffrance, Kaku se rendit compte, éberlué, que son corps réagissait encore. Il était confus, son corps, qui aurait normalement dû se calmer sous l'effet de la douleur, reprenait du service avec plus de vigueur. Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?! Depuis quelques minutes, sa chaleur corporelle ne cessait de monter en flèche, ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient de façon exponentielle et de la sueur perlait sur sa peau brûlante. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son métabolisme !

La voix haute perchée de Hattori le coupa dans ses pensées.

« Je vais te faire des points de suture, l'entaille est trop profonde pour se contenter de la bander. »

… S'il n'avait pas eu la tête dans un étau, il aurait juré avoir entendu Lucci insister sur le dernier mot. L'air de rien, le contremaître en débardeur allongea le bras et attrapa, en un mouvement, fil et aiguille. D'une main experte, il ne mit pas longtemps à recoudre les pans de la blessure. Ceci fait, il vint enserrer le torse de son patient, passant une longue bande de tissus sous ses bras avant de faire le tour de l'épaule. Il recommença ce geste plusieurs fois et agrafa le tout, s'assurant que le bandage tenait en place.

Kaku ferma les yeux avec soulagement. Enfin terminé… En revanche, son état ne s'était toujours pas amélioré, il avait même empiré ! Il sentait la douceur du tissu autour de son torse, la proximité de Lucci, son souffle sur sa peau, sa main sur son-… une minute… comment ça une main ? Il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux, et ce qu'il vit le tétanisa sur place. Lucci le regardait droit dans les yeux, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, un sourire des plus froids sur les lèvres, le sourire d'un prédateur qui sait que sa proie est faite comme un rat, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, la main vagabonde se baladant allègrement sur sa fine musculature. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, cette main remonter le long de sa hanche, venant flatter ses côtes avant de redescendre dangereusement bas en longeant la ligne des abdominaux. D'un doigt fin, le propriétaire du pigeon défit la boucle de la ceinture, mettant à jour le petit problème du charpentier, qui n'osait plus faire un geste.

Yeux dans les yeux, un bruit de tirette s'éleva doucement dans le silence pesant de l'infirmerie. Kaku crut faire un infarctus, son cœur martelait sa poitrine, ses muscles, tendus à l'extrême, le faisaient souffrir et il n'osait toujours pas bouger. Le sourire qu'ornait Lucci passa de froid à carnassier, tétanisant un peu plus le pauvre ingénieur qui avala sa salive péniblement.

Lentement, l'aîné écarta les pans du pantalon, glissant ses doigts un à un sous la barrière du tissu. L'index, le majeur, l'annulaire… La tension était à son paroxysme.

« KAKUUUU ! »

La porte claqua violemment contre le mur, faisant brutalement sursauter Kaku, qui se dépêcha de couvrir le bas de son anatomie à l'aide d'un drap. Lucci, pas surpris pour un sou, se redressa, récupérant sa main d'un même temps. Le regard froid, il se retourna vers l'importun, passablement irrité par ce contretemps. La main sur la poitrine, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le blessé regarda Tileston franchir le seuil de l'infirmerie.

« ALORS ! COMMENT TE SENS-TU ? hurla le colosse barbu, en levant les bras.

- Arrête de beugler ! le frappa Paulie qui entrait à son tour. Désolé, j'ai pas pu le retenir.

Il se gratta la joue, embêté par son bruyant comparse. Avisant le convalescent, Paulie dépassa le colosse et lança un objet que Kaku rattrapa sans peine.

- Tiens, ta casquette, elle était restée sur le chantier, expliqua-t-il, puis fronça les sourcils en observant le jeune plus attentivement. Tout va bien Kaku ? T'es tout rouge…»

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Lucci lui barra la route en se postant devant lui. Les mains croisées ainsi dans son dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, il avait une allure peu engageante. Paulie se stoppa dans sa marche.

« Je vous prierais d'attendre dehors, roucoula Hattori, son maître plissant les yeux d'agacement. Je n'ai pas terminé. »

Se décalant un peu, Paulie remarqua les bandages qui attestaient pourtant du contraire, mais devant l'aura peu avenante de leur interlocuteur, les nouveaux venus eurent un instant d'hésitation et se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Ils reviendraient peut-être plus tard… Ouais, bonne idée… Leur comparse n'avait pas l'air d'être dans de bonnes conditions, de toute façon. Aussi, ils battirent en retraite, n'insistant pas.

La porte refermée pour de bon, Lucci tourna lentement son visage en direction de Kaku. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant quelques instants. Avec appréhension, le jeune homme au nez carré regarda son ainé se diriger vers la table.

... Paulie ! Tileston ! Revenez !

* * *

_C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Et oui ! La suite dans deux semaines (et oui, vacance oblige !)._

_J'espère sincèrement que les personnages ne sont pas OOC, ça m'angoisse beaucoup ! _

_Bah, au pire, vous n'aurez qu'à me lancer des tomates par review si ça ne vous plais pas. Attendez, je prépare mon parapluie._

_C'est bon allez-y ! Faites pleuvoir les légumes !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda, seul ce que j'en fais l'est !

**Rating :** M

**Genre**** :** Général, Humour, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

_Bien le bonjour, bonsoir à vous, tout le monde et toute seule ! _

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien de la deuxième et dernière partie de ce twoshot ! Qui arrive avec un léger retard de...1 semaine ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette absence. "s'incline bien bas"_

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont faite énormément plaisir et qui m'ont poussée à écrire la suite. "câlin"_

_Et pour me faire pardonner, laissez-moi me faire seppuku !_

_Ayah !_

* * *

Chaud. Il avait terriblement chaud. Et le regard de son tortionnaire n'arrangeait rien.

De sa démarche féline, les mains dans les poches, Lucci s'approchait lentement de lui, à la manière d'un fauve traquant sa proie. Pris d'une soudaine panique, Kaku referma prestement les jambes, les nouant entre-elles en guise de forteresse. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à réitérer l'expérience de tantôt, bien trop troublante à son goût et surtout gênante pour son intégrité physique.

Il étouffa de justesse un geignement de douleur. Cette simple action exerçait, sur son bas-ventre, une pression dont il se serait bien passé. C'était horriblement douloureux pour son corps qui criait libération.

Le gréeur au pigeon esquissa un mince sourire devant la vaine tentative de son patient. Posté devant le jeune charpentier, il le fixa droit dans les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Les pupilles chocolat étaient dilatées par l'anticipation et il sentait les jambes du cadet trembler sous ses doigts.

Silence. Un long et angoissant silence. Ses mains crispées sur sa casquette, Kaku n'osait pas bouger un cil. Seule sa respiration saccadée brisait le calme de l'infirmerie. Yeux dans les yeux, il sentit les mains baladeuses remonter le long de ses jambes et s'arrêter à la limite du drap, seul rempart contre l'ennemi. L'ingénieur cilla légèrement sous la caresse, serrant les mâchoires au maximum.

Les mains repartirent dans le sens inverse dans un mouvement plus appuyé, plus lent, plus lascif. Tout au long de la caresse, Lucci laissa traîner ses pouces vers l'intérieur des cuisses. Les muscles se crispèrent inconsciemment, Kaku ferma les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Il sentait ses jambes faiblir sous les milliers de fourmillements qui parcouraient sa peau.

L'aîné essayait de le faire plier. Et, il y arrivait plutôt bien. Le jeune roux se donnait un mal fou pour ne pas délier les jambes. Il tiendrait !

Il sentait le maître du pigeon exercer une pression subtile sur ses genoux, l'air de rien, tout en accentuant ces caresses. Pour un corps en ébullition comme le sien, ces légers frôlements étaient une véritable torture. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout se répercutait dans son bas ventre déjà douloureux. Impossible qu'il tienne, à ce rythme-là.

Alors qu'il sentait ses défenses faiblir, la présence des mains baladeuses disparut complètement. Les joues rouges, Kaku rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il capta des sons sur sa droite. Mais… il se fiche de lui !?

Le regard fiévreux, il fixa, éberlué, son collègue rassembler nonchalamment le matériel médical, comme si de rien n'était. Les bras chargés, Lucci se détourna sans plus lui accorder d'attention et se dirigea vers les armoires. Il rangea consciencieusement chaque équipement à sa place dans une lenteur démesurée avant de jeter ce qui devait l'être.

Le jeune roux était sidéré, voilà que Lucci l'ignorait superbement ! Il avait eu une montée d'angoisse et de stress pour… pour rien ! Et son problème à lui n'était toujours pas réglé, soi-disant passant ! Le contremaître jouait avec ses nerfs, comme un chat joue avec sa proie avant de la… Kaku secoua la tête, il préférait ne pas penser à la fin de cette phrase.

« Un problème, Kaku ? roucoula le pigeon. »

La voix fluette le fit revenir sur terre. Avec horreur, il vit Lucci tourner la clé dans la serrure de la porte avant de la mettre bien en évidence sur le comptoir, près des boîtes de médicaments. Désappointé, le cadet ne pût empêcher son regard de faire l'aller-retour entre la porte et la clé, sous l'œil amusé de son collègue. Voilà que son angoisse était revenue au triple galop !

Les yeux toujours focalisés sur la clé, le jeune roux ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Lucci était devant lui. Si bien qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des doigts frôler les siens. Avec une douceur étonnante, le charpentier reprit la casquette des mains de Kaku avant de la déposer à côté de son propre chapeau.

Un nouveau lien s'établit entre les prunelles troubles et les iris noirs. Les mains reprirent leur place sur le corps tremblant et le ballet charnel repartit de plus bel. L'ingénieur roux resta parfaitement immobile, attentiste. Sa sensibilité épidermique était à son paroxysme – tout comme son érection d'ailleurs -, un rien l'excitait. Et ça le laissait pantois.

Lucci reprit ses caresses, dardant sur son vis-à-vis un regard où brillait une dangereuse lueur. Un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres. Lentement, il remonta ses mains le long des cuisses résolument liées, jusqu'à la limite du tissu cotonneux. Kaku se raidit instantanément, ne pouvant empêcher un halètement de plaisir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Cette caresse-là était beaucoup plus suggestive que les autres.

Le cadet avait la tête qui tournait. De ces mains baladeuses se propageaient une véritable fournaise qui brûlait tout son être. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voyait trouble et il peinait à respirer correctement. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas céder. Si de simples mains avaient un tel effet, il n'osait imaginer la suite. Car il était certain que Lucci ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Il testait ses défenses, cherchait la faille. Kaku le voyait dans ses yeux. _Il veut me faire plier_, songea le contremaître. Et bien soit, il ne ploierait pas ! Même si cette résolution est fortement compromise… Il remarqua un soudain changement dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Lucci passa ses mains sous le drap et frôla la bosse subrepticement avant d'y appuyer ses pouces en un frôlement plus prononcé. Le blessé inspira précipitamment, les joues – et le bassin - en feu. Son esprit s'était vidé de toutes pensées. L'ingénieur au débardeur continua ses caresses, y appliquant plus de pression à chaque mouvement.

Fermant les yeux, Kaku se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non, impossible qu'il tienne ! Des vagues de chaleur fusaient de son membre, léchant ses reins avant de remonter le long de sa colonne en de délicieux frissons. La douleur et le plaisir se mêlaient en une valse extatique et torride, drainant sa volonté et ses forces.

Il sentait de multiples papillons fourmiller sous sa peau, voyageant à travers son corps en une croisade torride de désir, ravageant ses sens et modifiant sa perception de l'espace. Le gréeur serra le drap sous ses doigts, dernière accroche à la réalité. Les jointures de ses mains blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Il n'en peut plus !

Le sentant faiblir, Lucci cessa ses attouchements et agrippa les genoux du charpentier, qui arrêta de lutter. Pantelant, l'esprit trouble, Kaku céda sous la pression des doigts sur ses genoux, abandonnant toute résistance.

Satisfait, le contremaître écarta largement les jambes de sa proie et ne tarda pas à prendre place, continuant à prodiguer ses caresses, drainant ainsi ses dernières forces. Lucci sentait la chaleur brûlante du corps à travers le pantalon. Il observa les lèvres entrouvertes, le torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration difficile, la sueur perler la peau rougie par le plaisir.

Sentant un souffle contre sa nuque, Kaku papillonna des yeux et releva la tête. Il tomba sur le visage de Lucci, à quelques centimètres du sien. Surpris, Il eut un mouvement de recul et dévia aussitôt le regard, rouge d'embarras. Cela ne plut visiblement pas au gréeur qui agrippa son menton d'une main, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Quantité de choses se lisait dans les pupilles dilatées. Angoisse, embarras, doute, incompréhension, honte… Mais le plaisir que Lucci y lisait surclassait tout. Ce regard, autrefois pétillant, était voilé par le désir, presque trouble. L'ingénieur n'était même pas sûr que le jeune homme arrivait à se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit.

Il caressa la commissure des lèvres de son pouce. De son autre main, il débarrassa l'endroit stratégique du tissu gênant, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il allait pouvoir reprendre là où ils s'étaient interrompus. La porte fermée à clé, aucune chance d'être dérangé par les énergumènes qui lui servaient de collègue.

Les yeux encrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, il glissa sa main sous la barrière du sous-vêtement et enserra le membre gonflé dans un étau lorsque son captif tenta de s'esquiver. Commençant de lent va-et-vient, Lucci observa avec fascination les billes chocolats s'écarquiller un instant avant de s'étrécir brusquement. Les iris mouchetés de vert s'assombrirent brutalement sous la caresse.

Kaku se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il se tortillait dans tous les sens. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, son sang battait à ses tempes et pulsait dans son bas-ventre, ses muscles criaient libération, son ventre se tordait sous les montées de chaleur, sa peau se parait de frissons incontrôlables.

N'y tenant plus, il se défit de la prise sur son menton et agrippa faiblement les bras de son collègue, posant son front contre l'épaule droite afin de se soustraire aux yeux scrutateurs. Il tremblait comme une feuille, il inspirait et expirait de façon anarchique, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux sous le plaisir trop fort.

« Haa…Arr…Hnn…Arrête, le supplia le jeune charpentier, la voix hachée. Haa… C'est … j'en peux plus.»

Avec espoir, il sentit les mains se retirées, cessant leurs caresses et se mouvoir vers l'arrière des genoux. Soulagé, Kaku rouvrit les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hattori cacher sa tête sous son aile droite, en un dernier roucoulement. La seconde d'après, il bascula brutalement en arrière, les genoux repliés par la poigne impérieuse de l'ingénieur.

Penché au-dessus de sa proie, Lucci rapprocha son visage du jeune roux, dardant sur lui un regard sauvage. Un sourire froid fleurit sur ses lèvres. Du bout du nez, il frôla l'oreille de Kaku, qui frissonna sous le contact.

« Non »

La réponse claqua dans l'air comme un fouet. Le cadet écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas la voix fluette de Hattori qu'il venait d'entendre. Loin de là. Ce qui venait de se glisser au creux de son oreille, c'était la voix de Lucci. Une voix si rauque, si basse qu'il sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser. Bon dieu… son érection venait de s'éveiller encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Kaku arrêta de penser lorsque l'aîné lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. D'une main, le gréeur baissa pantalon et boxer, libérant du carcan de tissu la virilité tendue de son collègue, qui laissa échapper un soupir. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, Lucci entreprit de découvrir chaque parcelle du corps à découvert.

Du bout des lèvres, il retraça la ligne de la clavicule, puis longea la courbe du cou, caressant d'un même temps l'intérieur des cuisses de ses mains, en de lents mouvements. Il apprécia la douceur du toucher à cet endroit. Remontant sur les hanches, il évita avec un soin particulier la zone qui demandait le plus d'attention. En passant sur les abdominaux, il sentit le corps se crisper sous ses doigts. Tiens, tiens…

D'humeur joueuse, Lucci baissa la tête et alterna morsures et baisers sur les muscles sensibles pendant que ses mains enserraient les hanches fines. Le dos du cadet s'arqua sous les nouvelles sensations, Kaku agrippa les épaules du charpentier, faisant fît de sa blessure. Il avait arrêté de contenir ses gémissements depuis un moment déjà. Là, il essayait de ne pas perdre pied, ce qui s'avérait très difficile. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation.

« Quel sensible... »

La faute à qui ?! Il frissonnait de partout, et pourtant, la chaleur de la pièce était torride, la tension sexuelle presque palpable. Lucci ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit, il avait peine à reprendre son souffle. Son bas-ventre envoyait multitudes de stimuli dans ses terminaisons nerveuses, rendant chaque caresse aussi exquise qu'insupportable. Son membre tendu au maximum lui faisait un mal de chien et son cœur menaçait d'imploser.

Il poussa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit des dents se refermer sur l'un de ses boutons de chair caché sous les bandages. Une main ne tarda pas à s'occuper du deuxième. Pas de jaloux ! Les gémissements se firent plus forts, emplissant la pièce de sons suggestifs. La température monta d'un cran.

La tête renversée, Kaku enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de l'ingénieur qui ne broncha pas, continuant son traitement. De sa main libre, Lucci caressa le creux des reins, appréciant les doux ronrons du jeune charpentier, qui avait commencé à onduler des hanches inconsciemment.

La bouche ouverte en des geignements explicites, Kaku avait cessé de retenir ses larmes, des arcs de plaisirs vrillaient son torse et des spasmes douloureux enserraient sa verge et ses côtes. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Aussi, lorsque Lucci rapprocha son bassin du sien, il noua instinctivement ses jambes autour des hanches de son aîné et se colla à lui, espérant calmer les douleurs de son bas-ventre.

Lorsqu'il constata que le gréeur au pigeon n'était pas décidé à accéder à sa demande silencieuse, il entreprit de calmer ses douleurs lui-même. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne l'objet de ses tourments, sa main fut saisie au vol par son tortionnaire, qui n'était visiblement pas de cet avis. Lucci lui saisit le menton de son autre main, et, une lueur froide dans les yeux, fixa Kaku de ses prunelles noires. Sous l'intensité du regard, le jeune roux n'osa pas bouger.

« Lucci… »

Le susnommé rapprocha son visage. Ils étaient si proches que leur souffle se mêlait, Lucci pouvait voir chaque nuance, chaque changement de couleur dans les iris voilés. Un instant passa avant qu'il ne libère la main du cadet. Ne lâchant pas son menton, il effleura de ses doigts les abdominaux, descendant un peu plus bas à chaque caresse. Il observa les traits de son collègue se crisper, ses yeux s'agrandir d'anticipation.

Kaku sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire du contremaître alors que celui-ci empoignait son membre douloureux. Son corps s'arc-bouta violemment sous les va-et-vient lascifs. La douleur n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, remplacé par un tourbillon de sensations qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il tenta d'étouffer ses cris avec ses mains mais Lucci chassa bien vite les indésirables.

Des arcs électriques fusaient de son bas-ventre, répandant des langues de feu dans son corps qui ravageaient ses muscles et ses sens. Toute trace de lucidité avait disparu du regard à présent brouillé. La respiration sifflante, il agrippa désespérément le débardeur blanc au-dessus de lui, il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque Lucci accéléra la cadence, coupant le lien visuel. Soudain, la main s'arrêta et serra violemment la base de son sexe, faisant couiner le pauvre ingénieur.

« Regarde-moi. »

Encore cette voix rauque… Kaku rouvrit ses yeux, rendu trouble par le plaisir et les larmes. Chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de les fermer, le propriétaire du pigeon réitérait la manœuvre avec plus de force. Les joues rouges, il s'accrocha aux pupilles noires comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il n'était pas certain, mais il lui avait semblé déceler de la tendresse dans ce regard éternellement froid.

Relâchant le menton, Lucci décrocha une des mains agrippées à son débardeur et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de reposer leur main liée au-dessus de la tête du jeune roux. Il reprit ses caresses sous les halètements du charpentier. Un cri plus fort que les autres retentit lorsqu'il passa son pouce sur le sommet de la verge tendue. Il sentit les jambes se resserrer autour de ses hanches convulsivement, signe que l'endurance du plus jeune arrivait à son apogée.

Il alterna alors successivement les va-et-vient lascifs et les mouvements rapides, faisant crier le corps de plus bel. Kaku n'en pouvait plus, il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Et ce regard qui ne cessait de le fixer dans les yeux… Après quelques caresses, il se tendit comme un arc et se libéra enfin entre les deux torses dans un cri d'extase. Il retomba lourdement sur la table, ses poumons en feu, ses doigts toujours liés à ceux de Lucci.

La fatigue lui tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb, et il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. La sueur perlait à ses tempes, il dénoua ses jambes dans un sursaut de lucidité. Le silence avait repris ses droits dans l'infirmerie de la Galley-la.

Rouvrant les yeux à demi, il sentit des doigts agripper son autre main avant de la relever au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour la première. Lucci le surplombait toujours, ses yeux encrés dans les siens. Avec douceur, l'aîné combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, déposant ses lèvres en un baiser aussi léger qu'une brise, surprenant le jeune roux. À peine posée, les lèvres douces s'envolaient déjà.

« À l'avenir, je ne veux plus te voir franchir le seuil de cette pièce. Compris ? »

Kaku hocha la tête faiblement, la pression sur ses doigts augmenta sensiblement avant de se relâcher complètement. Un peu perdu, il observa Lucci se redresser et se parer de son éternel chapeau avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, sa profonde entaille se rappela à lui avec plaisir, le faisant retomber lourdement dans un grognement de douleur. Un son métallique résonna dans l'air.

Se redressant sur ses coudes en grimaçant, il vit le contremaître sur le pas de la porte, à demi tourné vers lui. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage neutre.

« En revanche, si tu souhaites faire un tour du côté du quartier marchand, libre à toi. Cette restriction ne s'applique pas à mes appartements. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le charpentier quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le soin au plus jeune de réfléchir.

Seul dans l'infirmerie, Kaku se permit de souffler. Doucement, il se releva, remettant son pantalon correctement. Avisant le drap près des armoires, il posa prudemment un pied sur le sol et, constatant qu'il tenait sur ses jambes, se dirigea prestement vers le bout de tissu. L'attrapant d'un mouvement, il se permit une toilette sommaire. Il valait mieux ne pas sortir dans cet état ou les autres se poseraient des questions. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Jetant le drap dans la corbeille, il remarqua du coin de l'œil une tâche bleue qui attira son attention. C'était la boîte de médicaments que Lucci lui avait donné lorsqu'il le soignait. Il le voyait aux tablettes de pilules bleues qui dépassaient de l'emballage. Pris d'une intuition, il s'empara de la boîte et lu les inscriptions présentes sur le devant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

Oh ! … Mais ! Non mais… Le… Le sagouin !

Kaku regardait courroucé le pauvre emballage qui n'avait rien demandé.

Fichu matou ! Attends un peu que je mette la main sur de l'herbe à chat. Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs de la Galley-la pour se rendre chez lui, ses affaires tachées sous le bras, un mot, un seul, se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, synonyme de tous ses tourments.

« _Viagra_ »

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette aventure ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. _

_Et vous savez quoi ? C'était mon premier lemon ! Qui a duré plus de 5 pages, bande de petits veinards ! _

_Bon, ok, tout le monde s'en fout..._

_Maintenant, j'ai eu un peu plus difficile avec ce chapitre, et pour cause : comment faire comprendre de façon détournée que Lucci tient à ce cher roux, sans tomber dans la guimauve ? Ce qui est très difficile puisque, par définition, Lucci ne tient à personne... _

_Je me suis arrachée des cheveux sur ce chapitre, je peux vous le dire ! J'espère que c'est réussi ! Autrement... seppuku ! Aya !_


End file.
